Burned to the Bone
Burned to the Bone is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninth case of the game as well as in the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chad Whickman, a member of the Vipers gang, was found burnt to a crisp at an abandoned parking lot. During investigation, the police found out that Chad wanted to leave the Vipers and move on to his life. The killer turned out to be Joe Stern, a mini-market manager. During his arrest, Joe started by claiming that the Vipers would often stop by to vandalize his mini-market, causing an animosity between him and the gang. One day Chad came by, asking Joe for a job in his mini-market. This infuriated Joe, since Chad happened to be a member of the Vipers. Showing no mercy, Joe opted to decimate the gang member – by pouring gasoline on him and burning him to death with his cigarettes. Judge Hall sentenced Joe to 20 years in jail. Summary Victim *'Chad Whickman' (found burnt to a crisp on a disused parking lot) Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Joe Stern' Suspects GBC9RCassidy.PNG|Rose Cassidy GBC9TCassidy.PNG|Troy Cassidy GBC9BBaby.PNG|Big Baby GBC9JStern.PNG|Joe Stern GBC9SCordero.PNG|Salvador Cordero Killer's Profile *The killer wears blue clothes. *The killer has dandruff. *The killer wears sport shoes. *The killer smokes. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes GBC9-CS1A.PNG|Parking Spaces GBC9-CS1B.PNG|Old Security Post GBC9-CS2A.PNG|Studio GBC9-CS2B.PNG|Kitchen GBC9-CS3A.PNG|Aisles GBC9-CS3B.PNG|Check-out Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crumpled Note; Victim identified: Chad Whickman) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer wears blue clothes and has dandruff; Murder Weapon registered: Gasoline) *Examine Crumpled Note. (Result: Address; New Suspect: Rose Cassidy) *Ask the woman if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Address deciphered; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Studio; New Suspect: Troy Cassidy) *Interrogate the victim's brother-in-law. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Profile updated: Troy is a smoker) *Investigate Studio. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clue: Torn Letter; Profile updated: Rose is a smoker) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Ask the victim's girlfriend about a love letter from another lover. (Prerequisite: Letter restored; New Suspect: Big Baby) *Question the Viper his love from the victim's girlfriend. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated after restoring Letter) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Find out why the victim's girlfriend needs to talk to us. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Job Advert. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Result: Job ID Number) *Analyze Job ID Number. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Joe Stern) *Talk to the Mini-market Manager about a job application from the victim. (Prerequisite: Job ID Number analyzed; New Crime Scene: Aisles) *Investigate Aisles. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Job Application; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Kitchen) *Investigate Kitchen. (Prerequisite: Job Application found) *Question the Skulls' gang leader about the murder. (Prerequisite: Kitchen investigated; New Suspect: Salvador Cordero) *Question the Vipers' gang leader about over his pyromaniacal tendencies. (Prerequisite: Troy interrogated; Profile: Salvador is a smoker) *Investigate Old Security Post. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Partial Shoeprint, Cigarette Butt) *Analyze Partial Shoeprint. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sport shoes; Profiles updated: Rose wears sport shoes, Troy wears sport shoes, Big Baby wears sport shoes) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Molecule Sample) *Analyze Molecule Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Find out why the Viper is at the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Old Security Post investigated; Profile updated: Big Baby is a smoker) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Profiles updated: Salvador wears sport shoes, Joe wears sport shoes *Talk to the Mini-market Manager about his hatred of the Vipers' gang. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: Check-out Counter; Profile updated: Joe is a smoker) *Investigate Check-out Counter. (Prerequisite: Joe interrogated; Clue: Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (06:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check-up on the victim's girlfriend to see how she's coping. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Studio. (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clue: Plastic Bag) *Examine Plastic Bag. (Result: Torn Poem) *Examine Torn Poem. (Result: Poem) *Give the victim's girlfriend her poem back. (Prerequisite: Poem restored; Reward: Open Locket) *Find out if the Viper has been vandalizing the Parking Lot. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Parking Spaces. (Prerequisite: Big Baby interrogated; Clues: Spray Paint Bottle, Graffiti) *Examine Spray Paint Bottle. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Bust the Viper for his graffiti. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Question the Viper gang leader about his trying to break into mini-market. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Aisles. (Prerequisite: Salvador interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (03:00:00) *Question the Viper gang leader about his meet with the Italian mob. (Prerequisite: CCTV Footage analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (3 stars) Trivia *This is the only case in the game where you will not be able to find a piece of evidence in the first instance of a crime scene (Kitchen). *In "Old Security Post" crime scene, you can spot a poster with a rabbit in a rocket and the word "Pretty", reference to the Pretty Simple, developer of the game. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area